The Magic of Miss Hungary
by IggyChu Forever
Summary: England is hosting the annual fall party for all the nations at his house and he wants China to come to the party with him. To his surprise, China agrees, but what he doesn't know is that China wants to do more than just come. He goes to Hungary for help and the two of them create a surprise that not only surprises England, but the rest of the nations as well. Please review!
1. Dilemma

England shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The meeting seemed to be taking much longer than usual, the hands on the clock moving incredibly slowly. America was talking about something and France was mimicking him silently, puckering his lips to make America's droning comical. Italy was poking Germany and chattering mindlessly to him, Japan was having a conversation with Hungary, scheming no doubt, Austria was trying to read a book and avoid Switzerland's glares at the same time, Liechtenstein was humming to herself and drawing little pictures in a notebook seeing as she was only accompanying her big brother, Greece was sleeping, as usual, Russia was smiling at everyone and China was laughing at France.

China, his small, pale hand over his tiny mouth, his angelic face alive with laughter, his girlish giggles being stifled unsuccessfully. England tried his best not to stare at the asian nation, but he couldn't control himself. He sat there, watching China intently, completely oblivious to everything else. He didn't notice when America realized what France was doing and hit him on the head with a book, he didn't notice when Germany stood up and shouted at the fighting nations to shut up, nor did he notice when the other nations began a discussion.

He watched China the whole time, when he burst out laughing at America and France, when he smiled at Japan's cartoon of Germany yelling, when he jumped in his chair because Russia had poked him, when he twirled his ponytail around his finger and when he leaned forward in his chair to listen to Germany.

"England."

_China. Ashen hair cascading down his shoulder, golden orbs full of thought and knowledge._

"England." _His tiny face, beautiful._

"England!" America slapped the table in front of England, bringing him out of his trance.

"What? Pardon?" England said, looking at America. "Did you say something?"

"Yes! I DID say something in fact. THREE TIMES! Listen when people talk to you dude! Geez!" America shouted.

"What did you say?" England asked, looking at the frustrated America. France facepalmed.

"Oh my-" America slapped his forehead and plopped on his chair in defeat. Germany sighed and turned to face the oblivious englishman.

"We were wondering if we could hold the annual fall party at your house this year, seeing as it's one of the biggest." Germany said. England nodded and waved his hand absently.

"Sure, I don't care. Now can we get this meeting over with?" England said, to the shock of many countries in the room. However, Germany nodded, standing up.

"Ja. We've covered everything for today. See you all next week." he said and began packing up his papers and folders. Italy happily jumped up and danced out of the room, following Germany. The other nations began to follow suit.

France stuck his tongue out at America playfully and dashed away when America began chasing him, bumping China in the process and making him drop his papers. China looked at France for a moment, then back to his papers scattered on the floor and sighed. He bent to pick them up.

"Here, let me help you." England said, bending over and reaching for some of the papers. China's head snapped up, his hair falling into his face. When he saw it was England, he smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." China said as England handed him the rest of the papers and stood up from his crouching position. He was about to stand up himself when he felt hands on his arms, helping him stand. When he was upright, he looked up into the emerald green eyes of England.

"Um...England? Can I help you with something aru?" he asked. England realized that he was holding China and shook his head, as if clearing it and smiled nervously down at him.

"N-no! Nothing!" England said and dashed away, blushing furiously and leaving China standing there, looking extremely confused.

"Okay then aru." China said slowly, shrugging.

* * *

"Arg! What is WRONG with me!?" England shouted and pulled at his hair. He turned around and fell on his bed, squeezing his eyes shut in anger. "I can't do ANYTHING right!" he roared, slapping his forehead. He lay there for a few minutes, staring blankly at the ceiling and trying to let off steam and calm down.

"AHA!" he cried punching the air in front of him triumphantly. "I know what I'll do! I'll invite him to go to the party with me!" he said happily. He stared at his hand for a second before letting it fall limply to his side.

"No way." he said, shaking his head. "What am I thinking? He's never going to go with me. Everyone likes him. America has probably already asked him. Why would he want to go with boring old me when he can go with someone fun like America anyway? ARG! Why am I so BAD at these things?!" England said angrily. He fumed at himself for a moment before sighing and rolling over to face the window. He watched forlornly as two children walked past his house, holding hands.

Suddenly he stood up and seized the curtains, pulling them shut with so much force that he nearly pulled them off the wall. England clutched the curtains in his hands, staring at them furiously as hot tears began pouring down his cheeks. He buried his face into the soft fabric and sobbed.

* * *

China plopped down on his couch and snapped open the can of pop he was holding. The can fizzed and the pop burbled out the top in a brown foam, spilling down the sides. Gasping, China put his hand underneath the can to prevent any pop from falling onto the sofa. When it had stopped flowing he slurped it from his hand and licked the side of the can to get the remaining pop residue.

"Sticky." he said, wiping his hand on his jeans and taking a sip of the pop. He set it down on the side table and picked up his sketchbook and a pencil. Flipping his sketchbook open he found a blank page and twirled his pencil around in his hand, thinking of what to draw. Suddenly, touching on inspiration, he placed the tip of the pencil onto the page and began to draw.

Leaning back, China stared at his drawing. Two people, one sitting in a cherry blossom tree, the other holding up their hand to the other. The one in the tree was wearing a long flowing gown and had their hair pulled back in a style resembling his own. The other person was wearing a billowing white chemise that was tucked into a pair of slightly puffy pirate pants and was holding a feathered pirate hat under their arm, the wind blowing in their short choppy hair. The picture looked very romantic and sad, as if the two lovers were separated by some unseen force.

China frowned at it then leaned forward and increased the size of the more boyish person's eyebrows. Then suddenly realizing what he had just drawn, he gasped and snapped his sketchbook shut, throwing it across the room.

"W-why did I draw England aru?!" he asked himself, shocked. "With ME?!" he seized his ponytail and began pulling at it, a habit he had when he was embarrassed, nervous or flustered. Then he realized his cheeks getting hot and he dashed to the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"Why am I BLUSHING?!" he demanded out loud to himself before running into his room, not bothering to turn on the light, and throwing himself onto his plushie covered bed. He buried his face into a pink teddy bear as if to hide his blushing face from himself and kicked his legs frantically. "Unnnn!" he whined flopping around and finally rolling over to face the ceiling, clutching the teddy bear to his chest.

"What am I doing aru?" he asked his bear, whispering it into it's pink fur. The stuffed creature, being unable to respond, stared at the ceiling with him.

"Uwaa~" he whispered, squeezing his bear. "M-maybe I like England aru?" he asked himself before squeaking and blushing furiously, concluding to himself that he was correct. He squished his face into his bear and rolled off the bed, landing with a soft thump on the giant bean bag that lay there. He curled up into a ball, clutching his teddy bear and squeezed his eyes shut. It wasn't long until he fell asleep.


	2. Confessions in the grocery store

**A/N:**

Yo brohahs!

I'm back, with chapter 2 of the epic saga of "The Magic of Miss Hungary"! This story actually came to me a while ago, I was just too lazy to write it down. It was a dream first, then I told it to my friends and they changed a bit, but here it is. A dream-based Fan Fiction for the world to see. Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, first thing is…..bok choy" China looked up from his shopping list. He was standing in the large Asian shopping center, grocery shopping. He folded his list and slipped it into the pocket of his panda sweater, walking over to the fresh vegetables section. Spotting the bok choy, he snatched a plastic bag from the roll and shook it open, placing in it the larger and more appealing of the leafy vegetables. When he had a decent amount, he held it up, inspecting it and then tied the top securely. He pulled the shopping list out again, seeing what was next.

"Now I need to get some rice vinegar and egg noodles aru." he said, picking up the bok choy and making his way over to the shelves of dry goods, stopping briefly by the candy section to grab a few boxes of chocolate and strawberry Pocky. When he had reached the dry goods aisle, he sidled over to the rows of noodles, scanning them for his favorite egg noodles.

"Here we go." he said, grabbing two packets of the long, golden noodles off the shelf. He balanced them in his arms along with the bok choy and Pocky and looked around for a cart or basket. "Darn. I should have gotten one earlier aru." he cursed himself. Spotting a stack of baskets, he started walking over to them, juggling his groceries. However, he hadn't gone more than a few steps when;

**CRASH**

"Aiyaa!" China cried, falling backwards. His groceries flew everywhere and he fell on the linoleum floor, hard. A packet of noodles fell on his head as he looked up to see who he had crashed into, wanting to apologise. However who he saw was not what he had expected at all.

"E-England?!" China looked up at the european nation, shocked. "Wha-? What are YOU doing here aru?!" England looked embarrassed.

"H-here. Let me help you up." he said, bending over and offering his hand to the asian nation. When China had regained his footing, he looked around and immediately began picking up the scattered food. England dropped down to help him.

"I didn't know you liked these." he said, picking up a box of strawberry Pocky. China snatched it out of his hands, slightly flustered.

"S-so?" he said, looking away from England who, in return, looked away as well. Having gathered all of his groceries, China stood up and glanced over at the stack of baskets just in time to see the last one being taken by an elderly woman.

"Crap." China cursed, looking around to see if there were any others anywhere.

"Um...China?" England said warily. China looked back at him, reluctantly.

"What aru?" he asked. England tensed visibly and coughed.

"W-well, we could share my basket." he said nervously, as if afraid that China would bite off his head. China looked slightly shocked for a moment before nodding, his cheeks slightly pink. He looked down at England's basket, about to place his things in it but stopped suddenly, staring at the contents.

"Uh...England? What are you doing with adzuki beans, Mochiko rice flour, black sesame paste and a "How to make Dumplings and Buns" book aru?" China asked. England blushed a deep red.

"Um….I w-was going to learn how t-to make dumplings, a-and Japan said you…." he faltered, staring at the ground, blushing all the way up to his large eyebrows.

"Japan?" China asked, confused, yet slightly flustered. "What did he say?"

"H-he said that you liked sweet dumplings. S-so I wanted to make y-you some panda dumplings." England replied sheepishly. China blushed crimson and stared at his shoes.

"O-oh…" China said quietly. After a few moments he noticed that a few other shoppers had started staring at them. He quickly shoved his food into England's basket and, to his great surprise, grabbed the other nation by the arm, pulling him away from the curious stares of the other customers. He found an empty aisle and shoved himself and England down it.

"C-China?!" England said, very flustered, his face glowing bright red. China laughed weakly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry aru. People had started staring." he said. England looked at him for a moment before smiling softly. China smiled back, but looked away quickly. An awkward silence ensued.

"S-so." England said, breaking the silence. "I wanted to ask you something." China's shoulders tensed, but he didn't say anything. England took a deep breath.

"Will you go to the fall party with me?" he asked. China's head snapped up, his eyes huge.

"What?!" he demanded, thunderstruck. England looked like he had been punched.

"I knew it." he cursed, clenching his fists. "You're probably going with America. Never mind." He turned to walk away, but a small hand tugged at his sleeve, preventing him from going any farther. He looked back to see China looking up at him, his face red.

"Yes aru." he said. England stared at him.

"What?" he breathed, his eyes widening. "R-really?" China nodded, smiling brightly. "B-but I….I thought America would've asked you."

"America? No, he didn't ask me anything aru." China said. England positively beamed.

"Y-you'll really come with me?!" he asked, his emerald eyes shining hopefully. China giggled.

"Of course silly!" he said, turning to grab his food. "If I'm going with you, then I need to start getting ready aru! Right?" he dashed around the corner, but then ran back and grabbed England, hugging him tightly for a moment before running away again. England stood in the middle of the aisle, completely speechless, staring at nothing in particular.

"Oh my god." he breathed, finally coming to his senses. "I can't believe it. He said yes. He said yes!" he cried, jumping up in the air. "Hah! Yes! Ha ha ha!" he did a little spin out of pure joy and snatched up his basket, almost skipping to the cashier.

* * *

China threw open his door and launched himself into the living room. He dropped his bags and practically flew into his bedroom.

"Omygosh omygosh omygosh!" he squealed, jumping up and down, waving his arms like a teenage girl who just won a ticket to see her favorite celebrity. He grabbed the pink bear from the night before and squished his face into it.

"Wa~! I knew it teddy! I like England aru! I like England!" he cried, bouncing up and down, he threw the pink bear into the air and caught it, giggling like a school girl. Suddenly, he froze. "Oh no."

Dropping his bear, China plopped down onto his bed and pulled his ponytail. He began twisting it around and around, making it more and more tangled until he finally let go and put his face into his hands.

"Aiyaa." he groaned, shaking his head. "What am I going to do? Arg!" he threw himself backwards onto his mattress and stared up at the ceiling. He lay there for about ten minutes before sitting up so fast that he moved the whole bed. He stood and ran back to the living room, snatching up the phone and punching in a number, then he held it to his ear. It rang once, twice, three times until;

"Hello?"

"Hi, Hungary? It's China aru." China said.

"Oh hey! What's up?" Hungary said cheerfully.

"Um…do you think you could come over aru?" China asked nervously.

"Uh, sure? Why?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Please hurry."

"Okay. I'll be right over, just hold tight." Hungary hung up with a click. China sighed and sank down onto the sofa. He leaned his head on his hand and stared blankly at the TV before grabbing the remote and flicking it on. The screen flickered and a scene from "Puella Madoka Magica : Rebellion" came on from where he had paused it last night. He clicked the remote and the movie jumped into action. He leaned back and waited for Hungary.

It wasn't long before the doorbell rang, making China jump up and turn off the TV. He dashed to the front hall and opened the door.

"Hi Hungary. Come in." he said, gesturing into the hall. Hungary smiled and walked in, China closed the door behind her and pointed to the living room. "Just this way aru." he said, walking ahead. Hungary followed him into the living room and sat down on the sofa, looking up at him expectantly.

"So...you said you wanted to talk about something?" Hungary asked. China nodded and sat down next to her.

"Well, England asked me to go….to the fall party with him." he said. Hungary gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Really!?" she squealed. China nodded. "Omygosh! What did you say?! What did you say?!" she cried.

"I said yes…" China said. Hungary squealed again and bounced up and down on the sofa. "Which is why I called you aru." Hungary clamped her hand over her mouth and stopped freaking out.

"I need help Hungary! Whenever I go to these parties, I always just talk and hang around aru! No one has ever asked me before so I don't know what to do, what to wear, how to act! Heck, I can't even DANCE!" China exploded. Hungary's eyes widened and she nodded at every word.

"I know just what to do China. Don't you worry." Hungary winked. "Just go get me a pad of paper and a pen. Let's get to work!"


	3. Shopping An Extreme Sport

"WHAT?! No way!" China stared at the paper in front of him, then at Hungary. "There is no way I'm doing that aru." They were sitting at China's dining room table, a pad of paper and pencils between them. Hungary had spent the night, the two of them planning and brainstorming.

"Oh come on China." Hungary pleaded "He will totally love it. I'm sure of it." China looked at her, his expression one of disbelief.

"A-are you sure? Really?" he asked. Hungary nodded enthusiastically. China sighed and leaned his head on his hand, picking up a pencil. "Fine. So what do I need to do aru?" Hungary clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Okay! First things first. We need to teach you how to dance, so get up." she stood and pushed in her chair, turning to face China. He pulled his T-shirt straight and looked at her expectantly. She walked towards him and put her hand into her pocket and pulled out her iPod and went to her music folder. She pulled up a song and pressed play, setting it down on the table as it began to play a waltz. She turned back to China and put her hand on his waist and grabbed his hand.

"W-what are you doing aru?!" he exclaimed, becoming flustered. Hungary looked at him, skeptical.

"China, if this going to work, you need to learn your part of the dance. Your part is the girl's part. So when we're learning, I'm going to do the boy's part. Okay? You got that?" Hungary explained. China looked back at her and nodded. "Okay. Then put your left hand on my shoulder and just follow me." China hesitantly lifted his hand and rested it on Hungary's shoulder. He looked down at his feet and tried to follow Hungary's movements without stepping on her feet.

"Try to flow with the music. Let it flow through you" Hungary instructed, taking control and spinning them around. "Focus on the movement of your whole body, not just your feet." China nodded and tried to mimic what he had seen in movies, but it didn't work quite the way he wanted it too.

"So, I go like this aru?" he asked and moved his foot forward, to the side, then back slightly. Hungary nodded and led him around in a small square. The music swelled and Hungary spun him out then brought him back in, dipping him. China smiled and got more and more into the music until he completely forgot about what his feet were doing and, like Hungary had said, let the music flow through him.

When the song ended, Hungary plopped down at the table again and pulled the pad of paper towards her.

"That was great! You did pretty well for your first try so now I know what you need to work on, but now we need to figure the rest out." Hungary said, twirling the pencil. China nodded and looked at her eagerly, now excited about what they were doing. "So. Number two, clothes." she said, smiling mischievously. She stood up suddenly and marched over to China.

"Um...Hungary? What are you doing aru?" he asked. Instead of answering, Hungary grabbed his arm and pulled him into the front hall and tossed him his sweater that was hanging on the hook. "What is this for? Are we going somewhere aru?" he inquired. Hungary just shoved her foot into her shoe and opened the door.

"Hurry up and put that on, I'll be waiting in the car." she said, her long hair swinging after her as she walked outside to her car. China shrugged and slipped his panda sweater over his head and walked after her, closing the door behind him

* * *

"We're here!" Hungary exclaimed, parking the car in the parking lot of the giant mall. "Come on! Let's go!" she said, unbuckling her seat belt and jumping out of the car. China followed her as she walked up to the large entrance, her purse swinging on her arm. They walked through the automatic doors and into the giant hallway lined with rows of shops upon shops. Hungary grabbed China's hand and pulled him towards the large map mounted near the door. She scanned the list of shop types and pointed out a few shops to herself, muttering.

"Hungary? What are we shopping for aru?" China asked curiously. Hungary smiled at him, turning to face the sea of shops and people in front of her.

"What do you think we're shopping for? You can't go to the fall party in your uniform. Let's get you some clothes gurl!" Hungary said happily and dashed away, dragging China with her. She finally let go in front of one particular store. China looked up at the store's name.

"Sherri Hill*?" China asked. "Isn't this place...really famous?" Hungary nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep! Which is why we're going in!" she marched him through the door and the sight that met his eyes horrified him.

"W-we're shopping HERE?!" he demanded, looking around. He was surrounded by dresses, dresses and more dresses. All of them seemed to be the kind that you see teenage girls wearing to prom.

"Yep!" Hungary said again and led him over to the counter where a young, glamourous sales girl smiled at them.

"Hello! How can I help you today?" she asked. China turned to Hungary for help and she jumped right in.

"We're buying a dress for his twin sister's birthday, but he's going to be trying them on because they are almost exactly the same size and we want it to be a surprise." Hungary lied. The sales girl smiled again and turned to China, then back to Hungary.

"Well, I believe I know just how to help. His sister is his size you say?" she asked. Hungary nodded. "No problem, just this way!" she came out from behind the counter and led them over to a large rack of dresses and waved her hand over them. "These should probably all be the size you're looking for. The change rooms are just over there and please call for Amelia if you need anything." she said cheerfully before walking back over to the counter. China turned to Hungary.

"I don't HAVE a twin sister aru." he said. Hungary put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

"I had to say SOMETHING." she said. "Don't you think people would start asking questions if a guy started trying on prom dresses?" China opened his mouth angrily, but he was interrupted by Hungary again. "I know you look like a girl and all, but someone would notice."

"But why are we shopping for dresses anyway?!" China demanded. "I'm a BOY aru." Hungary smiled mischievously again.

"I know that very well, but this is all part of my brilliant plan." she lowered her voice and continued. "You're going to dress like a girl, dance the girl's part and England will be totally blown away by how beautiful and cute you'll be!" she said excitedly. China looked agast.

"W-what?! You never told me that! I thought I would just have to dance like a girl aru! Not LOOK like one!" he hissed, not wanting to be overheard. Hungary waved her hand aimlessly.

"Psh. Don't freak out! Trust me, this'll work. Okay?" she said, her face hopeful. China looked back at her, then reluctantly nodded.

"Fine. Let's get this over with aru." he said. Hungary clapped her hands together and turned to the rack of dresses.

"Alright!" she said, looking at the rows of colors. "What's your favorite colour?"

"I like blue." China said, looking at a soft green dress with small sequins on the top. Hungary nodded and began looking through them, looking at every blue one. After a while of browsing through them, Hungary gasped and pulled one out.

"China…" she breathed "Look at this one." China looked up, ready to reject it, but he stopped.

The dress in Hungary's hands was a beautiful cobalt blue strapless gown. It had a poufy, layered skirt that had tiny white lilies hanging from black tendrils attached to the waist and sewed to the skirt, the waist was a white ribbon adorned with swirls of glittering black sequins.

"I-it's beautiful…" China said, not believing what he was saying. He stared at it and found himself liking it more and more.

"I think we found your perfect match." Hungary said, taking him and the dress over to the change room. "Try it on!" China nodded and stepped into the change room. He slipped off his sweater and his T-shirt and pulled the dress over his head. It fit perfectly. He turned to face the mirror and caught his breath. The dress was even more beautiful off the hook. He smoothed the fabric and turned around, spinning to make the skirt pouf out. Excited, he opened the change room door and tapped Hungary on the shoulder. She turned and gasped.

"China! You look beautiful! And it fits you perfectly!" she said. China blushed a little and turned to head back into the change room. Before he closed the door, he looked back at Hungary.

"S-so...I can get this one aru?" he asked. Hungary nodded happily. China beamed at her and, for some reason, was super excited to be buying such a beautiful dress for himself. He closed the door and slid out of it, carefully placing it back on it's hanger. When he walked out of the change room Hungary took the dress from him and placed on the counter. Amelia smiled at them.

"So, you found one that you like?" she asked, Hungary nodded. Amelia held it up and smiled even more. "This one...it's one of my favorites, I'm glad someone has decided to buy it." She carefully placed it into a large plastic bag with the hanger poking out. "Do you want it now, or should we ship it to you?" she asked. Hungary pulled out her wallet from her purse and handed Amelia her credit card.

"We're going to be doing a little more shopping today, so can we come back later to pick it up?" she asked. Amelia nodded and ran the card through the machine. The price came to $145.99.

"Hun- I mean, Elizabetta!" China exclaimed, using her human name. "You don't need to spend that much money for just a dress aru! I can go pick a cheaper one!" Hungary smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry Yao." she said 'It's fine!" China tried to protest, but Hungary just waved his protests away.

* * *

"You didn't have to do that! Really aru!" China said. They were leaving the dress store and Hungary was directing them to another store on the map.

"Yes I did." she said. "If it can bring you and England together, then I will do pretty much anything! Anyway, that's just how much dresses cost. All girls need to know that. So don't stress, kay?" China sighed and nodded solemnly.

"So, where are we going now?" he asked. Hungary smiled and did a little jump.

"Shoe shopping!" she exclaimed.

"You make me buy a dress and now you're making me go buy SHOES aru?! What next? A bra?!" he said. Hungary tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Yes actually, you're going to need one of those." she said. China stared at her incredulously.

"WHAT?!" he cried. Hungary simply grabbed his hand and dragged him after her into the Aldo* shoe store.

"Now, stick to the story. These are for your twin sister." Hungary said to him as they walked up to the counter. The young man smiled at them and Hungary retold the story to him. He nodded and asked China for his shoe size then showed them to the section of the store where they would have the most success. Thanking the young man, Hungary began scanning the rows and rows of shoes.

"Pick anything you like." she said. "Oh, and China?" he looked up at her. "Don't worry about the price." he smiled softly and picked up a pair of turquoise heels. They browsed through the shoes, China occasionally trying on a pair, and laughing his head off when Hungary suggested a pair of outrageously crazy hot pink stilettos. They finally decided on a pair of banded white pumps with tiny blue butterflies fluttering up from the toe.

"Okay, now what?" China asked, swinging the pink shoe bag in his hand. Hungary pondered for a moment before saying simply.

"Make up. And I know just where to go." she brought him to a store labeled "Cover Girl*."

"I've seen commercials for this place on TV aru!" China said "It's so famous! Why are we only going to famous places aru?"

"Because your beauty will become famous." Hungary said, China blushed slightly.

"Let's go!" she said and began jumping from display to display, picking up all different kinds of cosmetics and babbling about them and how China hardly needed them because he was so pretty. At the end, Hungary had chosen a number of simple and pretty types of eyeshadow, lipstick, face cream, mascara, eyeliner, nail polish, blush and all sorts of "hair thingies" as she called them.

"Now we're gonna go get jewelry!" Hungary said, walking into a jewelry store, much to China's protests. She told him to look around and that she would be looking at the bracelets. China nodded and drifted over to the necklaces and pendants, looking at each one carefully through the glass. He had looked at almost all of them before one particular pendant caught his eye. It was a simple cream colored heart with three tiny blue rhinestones along one edge and the chain was very fine.

"Hungary?" he called. Hungary looked up from a green and gold bracelet and bounced over to him. "I...I really like this one aru." he said and pointed to it. Hungary followed his finger and smiled when she saw it.

"I think it's perfect." she said and checked the price. "Not too pricey either, so why don't you get it and some earrings as well?"

"Are you sure? You've already spent so much money aru." China said, but Hungary shook her head.

"Go pick some earrings or I'll pick them for you. Go on!" China smiled and made his way over to the case of earrings, admiring them all until he spotted a pair of tiny blue hearts and pointed them out to Hungary.

"Those will go so well with the necklace and the dress! You have such a great sense of style China, I couldn't have chosen any better myself!" she said. China smiled at her and watched as she spoke to the salesman and he put the necklace and earrings into a bag. "Let's go. There's just one more thing we need to get." Hungary said, dashing out of the jewlers with China close behind her.

He followed her throughout the whole mall until they stopped in front of a lingerie. China looked horrified.

"H-Hungary? We're not...going in THERE are we aru?" China asked nervously. Hungary turned to him, a determined look on her face.

"Come here and turn around." she said. China obliged, though cautiously. Hungary seized his ponytail, pulled the elastic out and ran her fingers through the now loose hair.

"OW!" China cried and tried to pull away, but Hungary pulled him back and tied his hair up into a bun. "W-what are you doing to my hair aru?!" he demanded, but rather than getting a response, Hungary pulled out a compact and began applying makeup to his face. "Wha-?" he spluttred pushing Hungary away, thinking he had stopped her, but she had already finished and was putting the compact back into her purse.

"You can't go into that store as a guy. So I'm disgusing you. Got it? Now turn around and march into that store, as a girl." Hungary said, grabbing his shoulders and steering him through the door.

* * *

**A/N:**

Helloooo! Sorry for the super long chapter, I just had to get it all down and in ONE DAY! I am so fabulous (actually, I'm just a yaoi fangirl who writes this stuff). I will update soon so please review!

*I don't own any of these stores. If I did, this would be part of the show which I don't own either.


	4. A Girlish Adventure

"H-Hungary!" China exclaimed, trying to fight against Hungary's firm grip on his shoulders. "D-don't make me go in here aru!" he cried desperately. Hungary shook her head and smiled.

"Nope! You can't escape now!" she said cheerfully, but sounding malicious. China shuddered. "You look like a girl anyway, no one will care. You can look in my mirror if it makes you feel any better." she said and, keeping one hand on China's shoulder, she pulled a pocket mirror out of her purse and held it up for China to see.

"What did you do to my face?!" he demanded when he saw his reflection. Hungary had certainly accomplished her goal because China looked like one of the cute high school girls you see in animes and the other boys walking past the store had started to notice. His panda sweater and skinny jeans didn't help much either.

"From this moment forward until we leave this store, you are Charlotte. Got it?" Hungary hissed menacingly. China jumped slightly and nodded, the bun on top of his head bouncing. "Alright then, follow me." she said and marched briskly over to a rack of bras. China tried not to look at anything, but he was unsuccessful, seeing as he was standing in between two mannequins wearing tiny bikinis. He swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to look natural.

'_Relax China, this is just a thing that girls do. It's just a store. Relax. You're Charlotte right now. A girl. Calm down, take a deep breath.' _he thought to himself, trying not to freak. He had never been inside one of these stores before. Sure he had stood outside of a few with Japan as they waited for Taiwan, but he had never actually been IN one. Especially while pretending to be a girl.

"Why do I need one anyway aru?" he asked Hungary.

"Do you know what size your chest is?" Hungary responded, completely ignoring his question and holding up a pink bra. China's cheeks blushed a light pink at being asked such a question and he quickly averted his eyes to his shoes.

"N-no." he said, embarrassed. Hungary sighed and put the pink bra back on the rack and grabbed China's hand. She walked over to the change rooms and marched into one, still tugging China's hand. "W-why am I coming in here with you aru?!" he freaked. Hungary turned to him.

"Take off your shirt." she said. China exploded.

"W-WHAT?!" he demanded. Hungary sighed and set her purse down on the bench in the change room.

"I'm not going to do anything to you, I just need to measure your chest. Or do you want to do it yourself?" she said, pulling a measuring tape out of her purse. China looked from the tape to Hungary then back again.

"Y-you can do it aru…" he said after a reluctant pause. Hungary smiled and China pulled his shirt and sweater off.

"Okay. I promise that's all I'm going to do. But once we find some, I might have to help you put them on, if that's alright." she said and straightened the measuring tape. She stood behind him and brought her arms around to his front, streching the tape over his chest. China gulped and blushed a deep red, biting his lip.

"Okay. Got it." Hungary said, unwrapping the tape from his chest and putting it back into her purse. China picked up his T-shirt and slipped it back on and reached for his sweater. "I'm just going to talk to the cashier, so meet me by where we were before, okay?" she said, China nodded. She left the change room and China pulled his sweater back on and opened the door, walking back over to the same rack.

"I wonder what Hungary and that woman are talking about aru?" he said to himself, looking at where Hungary and the sales lady were talking. Shrugging, he loooked at the row of bras in front of him and slid a few along the bar. One purple one fell off and landed on the floor. China tensed and bent to pick it up, but to his despair, it fell off the hanger, forcing him to pick up the artical itself. Swallowing hard, he gingerly picked it up by one of the straps and tried to put it back on the hanger, unsuccessfully.

"What are you doing?" a voice behind him demanded. China jumped and spun around to find himself face to face with Hungary. Breathing out, relieved, he held up the purple bra to Hungary for help.

"It sorta...fell off aru." he said sheepishly. Hungary looked at the bra, one strap hanging off the middle of the hanger and burst out laughing. "I'm sorry..." China said, loooking down.

"No, it's fine!" Hungary giggled "But I can see that you have a lot to learn missy!" she said, reffering to him as the girl he was pretending to be. "Now, give that to me and come look in this particular section." she said, taking the purple bra from him and showing him to an area of the rack.

"Here?" he asked, pointing to a bunch of bras. Hungary nodded.

"All the ones there should be about your size, Charlotte." she said, winking when she said the name.

"Um...okay." China said, browsing through them. Laughing, Hungary suggested a shiny gold one covered in silver studs. China promptly said that the orange one with lime green leopard spots was just perfect for her, which made her shut up. Together, they gathered a few modest and pretty ones for China to try on. In the change room, China became reluctant again.

"I really don't know why I need one aru!" he said as Hungary took one off the hanger. "Do I really have to put it on?" he asked nervously. Hungary nodded.

"Yep, now come here." she said, holding it out. Swallowing, China lifted his arms and Hungary fastened it around him. "Now put your arms through the clear straps." she said. China did as she instructed and fitted the straps on his shoulders, turning to face the mirror.

"Oh my..." he faltered. Even though his chest was flat, the bra was very flattering. It was white with tiny pink hearts on it. A small satin bow was sewn to the middle. "I...I never...wow…" he said, completely speechless. Hungary smiled as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

"So. Does it fit?" she asked. China nodded, still lost for words. "Well, take it off then. We need to buy it don't we?" she chuckled. China snapped out of his daze and quickly pulled it off, blushing.

"So, you were successful?" the lady at the counter asked. Hungary nodded and placed the white bra on the counter and brought out her credit card again. The lady ran it through the machine and printed the recipt, handing the card and the slip of paper back to Hungary. She put the bra into a pink plastic bag and tucked a bisuness card inside with it.

"Thank you." Hungary said, taking the bag from the lady. "Let's go Charlotte." she said to China, who nodded and followed her out.

"Now, that wasn't so bad. Was it?" Hungary asked after they had left the store. China smiled up at her.

"I actually enjoyed myself aru." he said. Hungary laughed.

"Do you want to go wash off that makeup now?" she asked, pointing to a women's washroom. To her surprise, China shook his head.

"No, it's actually kind of fun. Being a girl and all. Speaking of which, what kind of things do girls do at the mall aru? You know, when there aren't any guys around?" he asked. Hungary looked taken aback, but she recovered quickly.

"Well, other than talk, when Taiwan, Belarus, Liechtenstien, Ukraine and I go out together we usually window shop, eat, buy clothes, go to toy stores and whatever." she said. China nodded then suddenly grabbed Hungary's hand and pulled her along.

"Well, let's go then!" he cried, skipping.

"Go where?" Hungary asked, shocked at China's sudden enthusiasm. China giggled.

"Window shopping, eating, buying clothes and going to toy stores of course!" he said and did a little spin. Hungary laughed and ran after him, their shopping trip going better than expected.


	5. A French Advisor

"Mr. England?"

England jolted out of his sleep and looked around. A maid was standing in front of him, looking concerned. "Sir? Are you alright?" she asked. England coughed and sat up from the slouch he taken in his armchair, rubbing his left temple.

"Y-yeah." he yawned and stretched. The maid waited for him to finish before speaking again.

"Sir? The head cook wants to see you." she said. England looked up at her, confused.

"Why?" he asked. The maid sighed, used to her master's occasional idiocy, but answered his question.

"He wants to ask about the dinner selection for next week's big party. The one with all the other Nations? Surely you know." she said. England pondered it for a second, still delirious from sleep, before slapping his forehead.

"Oh! Yes, thank you Carrie. Tell cook I'll be down in a minute." he said. Carrie, the maid, nodded solemnly and backed out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. England sighed and continued to rub his left temple, shutting his eyes and clasping his head. This party was making him exhausted, even with the extra maids and butlers and cooks he had hired for the event. The fact that he gotten the love of his life to come with him didn't make it any easier, seeing as it HAD to be perfect for China.

"Ugh." he groaned, standing up and walking over to his window, looking up at the miserable grey sky. It was raining, not uncommon for London, but it still put a slight damper on things. Sighing he thought of China, perfect China. Suddenly he blinked, having sworn he saw China smiling in the clouds. "I think I slept too long." He said, turning away from the window and heading out the door and down the long hallway.

His vast house, which was normally quiet, was bustling with activity. Servants, footmen, butlers and maids rushed around carrying buckets, brooms, curtains to be washed, carpets to beat and carts of silverware. England sidled out of the way of a maid carrying a stack of towels for one of the guest rooms, her white apron rustling over her corduroy pants.

"Mr. England!" a voice behind him called. England swirled around on one heel, his hands in his pockets. One of the extra bell boys was running down the hallway towards him, an envelope clutched in his hand. "This just came in along with your order. It's the silk sheets you wanted for the guest rooms." the bellboy said, handing him the envelope. England took the envelope and slit it open, pulling out the paper inside. He scanned it quickly then nodded, handing it back to the bellboy.

"Thanks, make sure that the guest room assigned to China gets the red and cream ones." he said. The bellboy nodded and touched his hat.

"Very good sir. I'll make sure that your orders are carried out." he said and turned away, rushing back down the hall and out of sight. England smiled to himself and continued down to the kitchens. He had ordered new silk sheets for the rest of the Nations rooms, but had gone to extra lengths to get China some beautiful red and cream sheets, embroidered with peonies, China's national flower.

He had reached the kitchens, but also the sound of shouting. He nervously pushed the door open, prepared to be hit with something. But instead, the kitchen fell silent. Silent of voices anyway, until the head cook spoke up.

"A-ah. Mr. England, Sir." he said, straightening his red neckerchief. He cleared his throat and coughed loudly to mask his order for the other cooks to resume their work. Then he turned back to England.

"You asked to see me?" England asked, unsure. The head cook nodded and directed England to a door at the back of the kitchens, the door to his office.

"Z'ere was a slight...ah, 'ow should I put it...complication with ze menu." he said, his french accent even more thick than France's himself. He closed the door of the office, shutting out the sound of the busy kitchen, and gestured to the menu that England had given him a few days before.

"What's wrong with it?" England asked, looking down to the part where the cook was pointing.

"I don't understand what you mean by 'wurst'. Iz zat german sausage you are referring to Sir?" the cook asked. England nodded.

"Yeah, I think I ordered some for the kitchen. It's for Germany, Prussia and some of the others." he said.

"Ah. I see. Iz zat what came in today?" the cook asked.

"Yea, I think so." England said "Is there anything else?" he asked. The cook shook his head. England opened the door and stepped back out into the kitchen. "Okay, I'll be off then." he said and walked out the kitchen doors.

"Phew." England sighed, shoving his hands back into his pockets. "Imagine a high class chef not knowing what 'wurst' was. Geez." he said, walking up the stairs to the main floor. When he reached the top of the stairs he was about to go back upstairs to sleep again, but he froze.

"Crap." he cursed. He was in big trouble. The party was only four days away and he hadn't figured out anything. Anything personal anyway. He hadn't had a partner at one of these dances since...never. He knew how to dance, but he didn't know how to treat a date. ESPECIALLY someone as perfect as China. He didn't even have a suit appropriate.

"Damn!" he said, kicking himself in the shin. He needed help, and fast. But who could he ask? He plopped down randomly in a corner and thought long and hard before realizing how obvious it was. "France!" he cried, jumping up. "He knows everything about this stuff! I'll go ask him!" he said, dashing to a footman walking past.

"Get me my coat please, quickly." he said. The footman looked slightly shocked.

"Are you going somewhere Sir?" he asked. England wiggled his hand.

"Just get it please." he said. The footman nodded and marched away briskly, returning shortly with England's grey blazer. England nodded his thanks and dashed out the door, pulling it on. The rain hit his face fast, but England ignored it and started his way to France's temporary place. All the Nations had houses in each other's countries, for when they came to stay for business, but if it was a party kind of thing, they usually stayed in the hosting Nation's guest rooms.

England trudged through the dreary London rain, the water soaking into his clothes and his choppy blonde hair. A double decker bus seared by and drenched him even more than he already was, but he continued on until he reached a pretty blue and white house in the middle of a quiet street. He walked up the steps of the porch and rang the doorbell, hearing it chime loudly inside the house. He waited a few moments before trying again. When a few minutes had passed he tried knocking, but that remained unanswered as well.

"Damn, I should have called him first." he said and tried one last time. This time, the door was answered by a very hurried looking France.

"Ah! Angleterre! What are you doing here? You're soaked! Get inside quickly, before you catch a cold!" he said. England smiled at his friend, noticing how sweet he was being, and followed him into the house.

"Sit down and give me your coat." France said "I just made some tea." he took England's coat and hung it up in the hall. "Sorry that I didn't answer the door before, I was listening to music. A little too loudly I think." he said. England smirked, he had seen China give France a pair of high-tech speakers for his birthday last year and ever since France had been raving about how beautiful they made his music sound.

"You liking those speakers then?" England said. France laughed from the kitchen.

"Ah, you found me out." he whined jokingly, returning with a tray of tea and some french pastries. He set the tray down and poured the tea. "So, Angleterre. What brings you here? Especially on such a miserable day as this?" he asked, handing England his teacup. England sighed.

"I never thought I would have to ask you this, but I need your help. With China." he said. France's eyes widened.

"La petite Chine?" he asked, picking up his own teacup. England nodded. "What do you mean?"

"Well...I kind of...asked him out." England said. France almost spit his tea back into the cup but stopped himself just in time, swallowing it too quickly.

"You WHAT?!" he gasped, his eyes boggling. England cringed.

"I invited him to the...fall party with me. You know, as a date." he responded. France, still stunned, set down his teacup. "Which is where I need your help France. I've never had a date before. I don't know what I'm supposed to do!"

"I see…" France nodded and began to ponder the matter, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. England watched him expectantly. "Well, the first thing is, what DO you know?" France asked.

"Not much." England sighed. "I mean, I can waltz and dance, all that stuff, but I don't know how to treat a date. I've only ever interacted with China as allies, or as friends. Never as...you know...a couple." France sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, picking up an éclair.

"Hmm...I don't think petite Chine has ever had a date either." he said, taking a bite of the chocolate pastry. "That does complicate things."

"Can you help me though?" England asked. France looked at England like he had declared an ambition to become a ballerina.

"Of course Angleterre! Why wouldn't I?" he said incredulously "If I can help bring love together, I won't hold back. You know that very well, mon ami." he said. England knew what he meant. France had helped to make Germany and Italy a couple as well as Japan and Greece, a lot of it had been France randomly conducting schemes.

"I've got it!" France cried, after thinking for about six seconds. "Come with me Angleterre." he said, standing up and heading to the hall.

"Where are we going?" England asked warily. Knowing France, you had to expect everything and anything. France beckoned with his index finger, raising his thin eyebrows.

"You have date lessons to attend Angleterre. What else?" he said, twirling to the kitchen table, his blonde hair flowing out behind him.

"Oh god." England said, following France into the kitchen.


	6. Dating Lessons for the English

**A/N:**

Thank you to all the lovelies who have stopped to read my fanfiction! I haven't done one of these in a while, so I should probably do a disclaimer. I do not own hetalia, hello kitty or pocky (POCKYYYY!) Please review!

* * *

"So, how is this going to work?" England asked. He and France were sitting at France's kitchen table. France looked up at the ceiling, his chin resting on his hand, tapping his nose with his index finger. "France?"

"Aha! I have it!" France said suddenly, pumping his hand into the air so fast he almost made England fall off his chair.

"W-what?" England asked, steadying himself. France smiled at him, a grin reaching from ear to ear. It sent chills up England's spine.

"Oui, the country of amour knows just what to do. Angleterre, you came to the right person." France winked, standing up and skipping to the stairs. England started to follow him but France pointed to the chair. "Stay there Angleterre, I'll be right back." England slowly lowered himself back into the chair and waited as he heard France barrel up the stairs.

"I've got it!" France cried, prancing down the stairs and back into the kitchen. He was holding a leather bound notebook decorated with pink swirls.

"What is THAT?" England demanded, wrinkling his nose. France beamed at him.

"My trusty calepin!" France sang, twirling into his chair. He flicked out a feathered pink pen from the spine and slammed it open to an empty page. At the top he wrote in curly pink writing, 'Project IggyChu'.

"I-iggychu?" England asked, baffled. He had never seen that word before. "What does that mean?" France smirked at him.

"It means you and le petite Chine of course." France said. England still looked confused.

"What?" he asked. France sighed and began to explain.

"The 'Iggy' in IggyChu represents you. Iggy is your nickname is it not?" England nodded. "The 'Chu' stands for China. 'ch' for China and the 'u'...because it sounds cute and that's what China is. Cute. Am I right?" France said. England looked at him for a second before blushing a deep crimson.

"S-shut up." he said, feeling his cheeks get hot and turning away. France grinned and poked his cheek with the end of the pen.

"You like that, don't you Angleterre?" he teased. England tried to hit him, but he ducked, still smirking.

"SHUT UP YOU WANKER!" He yelled, trying to act mad, but the blush gave him away.

"Now now, calm down. Is this how you want China to see you?" France said. England froze and then sank back into his chair. "Good, now let's get down to business." France said.

"First, we need to get the basics down." France said, twirling the pen. "Basics: Lesson One. Treatment." he said, writing the heading down on the page.

"Treatment?" England asked. France nodded, bringing his face up again.

"He's your date, so you need to treat him like royalty." France said, spreading out his hands and setting the pen down. "Treat him like...a...Princess!" he said. England looked shocked.

"P-princess?! But...but, he's a BOY!" he exclaimed. France waved his hand as if to wave away the problem.

"Psh. It doesn't matter. He's your princess." France said "He looks like one too, so it won't be too hard." England blushed again, thinking of China's more feminine features. France smirked again, he loved teasing the vulnerable side of England out and now he had found out the perfect way. Talk about China.

"So, how would you treat a princess?" France asked. England looked at him, a tiny blush still present.

"Um...I would...do anything for her?" England asked, unsure. France nodded enthusiastically. "And I would make sure that she was happy all the time. I would give her only the best, try to make her laugh, give her everything she wanted." he said, getting more and more ideas.

"This is perfect!" France said, jotting down everything that England was saying. "Oh! Don't forget, you have to make sure her gown stays just as beautiful as her." France said. England jolted, thinking of China in a golden princess gown with a tiny silver tiara on his head, smiling sweetly at him and blowing a tiny kiss.

"Ah…." he sighed, blushing again. France looked skeptical.

"What?" he asked "Stop daydreaming!" he slammed his hand on the table in front of England, bringing him back to earth.

"S-sorry…" England said, running his hand through his hair. France sighed and resisted the urge to facepalm.

"We only have three and a half days to do this Angleterre. We need to do it fast." he said. England nodded and clasped his hands in front of him.

"Alright, I need to treat him as my princess. Anything else?" he said. France jumped back in.

"Yes, lots of other things we need to cover. You're hosting the party, correct? So it makes it easier. Make the party comfortable for China. Add some of his favorite dishes to the menu, play some of his favorite music, find out what his favorite color is. Also, don't tell him what you're doing. Surprise adds to the effect." France said.

"But I don't know any of that stuff! I don't even know how to find out without giving anything away to him!" England cried, setting his head on the covering it with his hands. France pondered it for a second.

"How did you ask him out? Where were you?" France asked.

"Um...I was in the Asian supermarket when I bumped into him." England responded, not sure where France was taking this.

"Why were you in there?" France asked, confused.

"Well, I was buying ingredients for sweet dumplings. I was going to make him some because I was told he liked them." he said. France's eyes lit up and he jumped up.

"That's it!" he cried. England looked at him confusedly.

"Sweet dumplings?" England asked. France shook his head.

"No, if you tried to make dumplings they would probably end up as charcoal." he said. England opened his mouth furiously to say something, but France continued. "We need the person who told that he liked them. It was obviously someone who knows him really well. Who was it?"

"Um...Japan?" England said. France laughed out loud.

"Of course! Japan! He would definitely know!" he dashed out into the front hall.

"Where are you going?" England called to him.

"To call Japan! We need him to continue your dating lessons!" France called back happily. England groaned and turned back to the table and listened to France's conversation with Japan.

"Bonjour Japan!

I was wondering, are you free?

Perfect! Could you possibly come over?

Angleterre is here and we need some help.

Dating help.

Yes, you heard me quite correctly.

Alright.

Oui, see you in a minute." France hung up and danced back into the kitchen, tapping England on the head.

"What?" he grumbled. France looked jokingly hurt.

"Japan will be here in a minute, he can help us so much!" France said excitedly. A little too excitedly in England's opinion.

"Fine." England sighed and placed his head back on the table to wait for Japan

* * *

"Konichiwa France-san." Japan said, bowing and closing his umbrella.

"Come in! Angleterre is just in the kitchen. Please give me your coat and umbrella." France said, taking them and hanging them up next to England's and his own. Japan thanked him and walked into the kitchen.

"Konichiwa England-san." he said politely. England nodded to him.

"Hello Japan." he said just as France came back into the kitchen.

"Please sit down Japan, I'll pour you some tea. I just made it fresh." he said. Japan sat down in the chair that France had pointed to and accepted the warm teacup.

"Arigato France-san." he said, taking a sip. "Now, you said you wanted to talk to me?" France nodded and sat down in between England and Japan.

"Oui. Angleterre is having a few problems. He asked China to attend the fall party with him." France said. Japan almost dropped the teacup.

"C-China-san?! Onii-san?!" he demanded. England nodded. Japan set the teacup down and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips, trying to process the information. "I see…" he said.

"We need you because Angleterre has never had dating experience and has no idea what China likes other than sweet dumplings." France said. Japan nodded as he began to understand the situation at hand.

"Please help Japan." England said, pleadingly. Japan looked at him, slightly taken aback by his unusual behavior, being used to the Tsundere England.

"Hai. I will assist you. China-san is very dear to me and France-san helped to make Greece-san and I a couple." Japan said, nodding at France. "So, what do you need to know?" he asked. France started.

"Well, first of all, what does China like?" he asked. Japan smiled.

"Ah, that's easy." he said and began to list the things that his older brother liked. "He likes Hello Kitty, cute things, pandas, egg noodles, fried rice, strawberry and chocolate Pocky, sweets, cake, raspberries, coconut water, dried mangoes, banana smoothies, dumplings, eel sushi, white rice, Hatsune Miku, Little Mix, drawing, the colour red, pink and white, books...and chocolate. Definitely chocolate." he said.

"Perfect! France said, jotting everything down in his 'trusty capelin'. "Now Angleterre, I'm going to give you this list and we need to go shopping."

"Shopping?" England asked. France nodded.

"Oui. I don't think you have any of these things at your place. Do you?" he asked. England shook his head. "Then, allons y!" he said happily and bounded into the front hall. After a few moments, he stuck his head back into the kitchen.

"I hope you don't mind coming Japan. I have no idea where to get most of these things." he said. Japan smiled.

"I would be delighted." he said and followed France into the hall, grabbing his coat off the hook. "Are you coming, England-san?" he asked. England grumbled but got his blazer on as well.

"Alright then. I suppose." he said, stuffing the paper France had handed him into his back pocket as they headed out into the rain.


	7. Second Thoughts?

**AN:**

Hello! Here is chapter 7 for everyone! This one focuses on England, Japan and France again. The next chapter will probably be with China and Hungary again, but I can't be sure. The actual party won't happen for about two or three more chapters, but please bear with me!

* * *

"France-san?" Japan said, peeking out from underneath his blue umbrella, the rain nearly missing his face.

"Hmm?" France said, turning his head to look back at Japan, his wet blonde hair plastered to his face.

"It's...it's England-san." Japan, lowering his voice so that said nation wouldn't notice.

"What about him?" France asked. Japan frowned.

"He just seems so...upset." he said. France glanced back at England. He had his hands shoved deep into his jacket pockets, his face bent down, staring at his rain drenched shoes. His short blonde hair flattened to his head making it look much smaller than usual.

"Oi! Angleterre!" France called back, but not too loudly. England looked up, his expression positively miserable. "What's with the long face?" France asked. England sighed and stared back down at his shoes. France stopped, nearly making the shorter Japan crash into him. He turned around and marched right up to England, grabbing his shoulders.

"France-san!" Japan exclaimed, shocked.

"Get off me frog." England said, but not even half-heartedly. France looked him straight in the face, trying to make eye contact with the green-eyed englishman.

"Look at me Angleterre. Look at me!" France practically yelled, making England look into his face although reluctantly. "What is wrong with you?" France demanded, staring down into England's face.

"I...I can't…" England faltered, diverting his eyes to the sopping wet ground.

"What can't you do?" Japan asked softly, having joined them. "England-san? Can you tell us?" England looked back up at them and opened his mouth to speak but only managed to choke out a sob as tears began pouring down his face. Japan looked desperately from the sobbing England to France then back again before France suddenly turned to Japan.

"Japan, how close are we to the big shopping mall?" he asked. Japan seemed very confused at this sudden question but answered quickly.

"Just around this corner here." he said, pointing to the street corner only a few yards ahead. France nodded and helped England get into a somewhat upright position and draped England's arm around his shoulders, supporting the sobbing nation.

"Come on Japan, we need to get out of the rain." he said and began walking forward, helping England walk with him. Japan nodded silently and hurried to catch up, his umbrella bumping around a little as he walked.

They reached the shopping mall within minutes and France rushed them through the door and immediately directed England to an empty bench near the washrooms.

"Sit." he ordered, seating England on the bench. Then he bent down in front of England so that he was kneeling in front of his face. "Now, can you tell me what's the matter?"

"I-I can't do it…" England sniffed, tears still streaming down his wet cheeks.

"Why?" Japan asked, seating himself next to England. "You can tell us England-san. We won't judge you." he said. England nodded, still sobbing quietly.

"Angleterre?" France asked, tipping his head so that he could look at England's bowed face. "Please tell us. What's wrong?"

"N-no…" England choked, wiping his eyes. "Y-you'll probably think it's stupid." he said, sniffling.

"We won't, I promise." Japan said, handing England a handkerchief.

"O-okay…" he said, taking the handkerchief and blowing his nose. He took a deep breath and clasped the handkerchief in his fist. "What if China doesn't.….love me? I don't think I could bear it…" he whispered, the last part almost inaudible.

"Oh Angleterre." France tsked. "Why on earth would he have said yes to you then?" England stared up at him.

"Maybe he just wanted to go with someone and I just happened to ask?!" he cried, fresh tears streaming down his face. France opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again, stumped. England continued to cry until Japan spoke softly.

"China-san speaks highly of you England-san." he said. England turned to face him, the handkerchief still clutched in his hands.

"H-he does?" he choked. Japan nodded.

"Whenever I see him, he always talks about you for a long time. Once when we were having tea, he even said that your arms looked so strong and that he would love to be held in them." Japan said, chuckling a little at the memory. "That was, of course, before he ran into the bathroom blushing madly."

"He...he really said that?" England asked, afraid that the answer might be otherwise. Japan smiled at him reassuringly.

"Of course! Why would make something like that up?" he said. England smiled tearfully at him and wiped his eyes with the scrunched handkerchief.

"I don't know…" he said, turning back to look at his hands. He sat there for a while before standing up suddenly. "Thank you Japan." he said with one final sniff.

"Bien!" France cried happily "Allons y! We have work to do!" he said, marching off in a random direction.

"He's right. Let's go Japan." England laughed, running after him with Japan hot on his heels. When they caught up with France, Japan turned to him.

"Where were you thinking of, France-san?" he asked. France beamed down at the asian nation.

"No idea!" he said cheerfully "Where do you want to go Angleterre?" he asked. England stared around.

"Um...There!" he said, pointing to a store glowing pink, yellow and white. The sign read 'Tofu Cute*'. The front of it was decorated with a billion super cute kawaii goods and plushies.

"THERE?!" France demanded. England nodded enthusiastically, his previous depression gone completely.

"Yes, there. Japan said he liked cute things, right Japan?" he said, turning to face Japan, who nodded. France looked at the store before shrugging and heading towards it.

"Fine. I wouldn't mind going in there anyway." he said. England and Japan looked at each other, smirking, and rushed around France and into the shop. "Woah! Attendre!" he cried, nearly falling over as they ran past him.

"This would be perfect for China-san!" Japan was saying when France managed to find them in the maze of plushies, bags, clothes and doodads.

"It would?" England asked, looking at the black hello kitty bag that Japan was holding. "Just _would_?" Japan nodded.

"Hai. He would have loved it, if it wasn't black." he said, putting the bag back on the hook. England pondered that for a second then continued to look around the store. After a while of searching England dug something out of a big basket full of merchandise.

"How about this Japan?" he asked, holding up an adorable hello kitty hat. Japan smiled.

"That is absolutely perfect." he said, walking over to where England was standing. "It can go with these keychains that I found for him."

"What did you find France?" England asked the frenchman as he approached them. France shrugged.

"Nothing much, just this cute panda with a pink bow." he said, holding up the stuffed animal for them to see.

"Great! Let's go check out then, we still have more to do." England said and bounded over to the cashier with the hat. Japan and France followed. When they left the store Japan turned to England.

"Where are we headed now England-san?" he asked, looking at England.

"I need to buy a suit." England said simply. France looked at him strangely.

"Why?" he asked. "You already have so many. You don't really need another." England shook his head.

"No. I NEED a new suit. The rest of mine are unacceptable." he said, a determined look in his eyes. Japan and France were still confused, especially France.

"But why?" he asked again, this time more pressingly.

"Because." England said, not stopping as he charged through the mall. "This is for China. It must be perfect. **I **must be perfect."

"Well, as perfect as I can get anyway." he added as an afterthought.

"Okay then." France sighed and followed England as he swerved around a tiny child clinging to his father's leg.

"Here!" England said triumphantly, stopping in front of a fancy looking store.

"Burberry*?" France asked, raising an eyebrow. "This place is _expensive _mon ami."

"I know." England said, stepping over the threshold and into the store. France gave the sign one last look before shrugging and following England into the store. Japan however, stood at the entrance nervously. France stopped and turned around to face him.

"What's up Japan?" he asked. Japan looked around, nervously fiddling with the hem of his jacket.

"um...I…" Japan faltered, staring around again. His gaze came to rest on a certain corner and a head whipped out of sight. Gulping, Japan stared around again.

"What?" France asked, now standing beside Japan.

"I-I just feel like we're being watched." he said "Look at that corner." France followed Japan's gaze to the corner until the head appeared again, but only for a split second. It was still long enough for Japan to guess the features pretty well.

"Hey...Isn't that…" France began, but Japan finished for him.

"Hungary-san!" he cried, dashing over to the corner. He was just in time to see Hungary running away with another, very pretty, girl holding her hand. Both of them were giggling and the smaller girl was wearing a panda sweater that Japan recognized only too well.

"CHINA?!" both him and France exclaimed at the same time. The other two nations must have heard them because China slipped on the ground and landed flat on his butt, laughing and pointing at the dumbstruck France and Japan. Hungary was laughing too, helping China up and bounding into a girls clothing store, China hot on her heels.

"Wha-?" Japan spluttered, completely awestruck. France just stared, speechless at the place where Hungary and 'China-Girl' had just disappeared to. "W-was China-san wearing MAKEUP?!" he demanded. France only nodded and began walking away very fast. Suddenly he turned to Japan.

"We are NOT going to tell Angleterre about this. Got it?" he said. Japan nodded.

"Hai. We did not see anything." he said, shaking his head and pretending to zip his lips with a zipper. They turned back around and headed back into the store where England was looking at a cream colored suit.

"Oh hey guys! Where were you?" he asked brightly, looking up from the suit. France gulped and looked at Japan for help.

"Um...we were uh...talking to Hungary-san!" he said, a little too overenthusiastically. England however, looked convinced.

"Hungary? Where did you see her?" he asked, deciding that he didn't want the cream suit and putting back on the hanger. Japan freaked a little, not expecting England to ask.

"Uh...by the...Justice* store, with China-san." he said too quickly. England froze.

"C-China?" he asked, a nervous quiver in his voice. "Here?" Japan resisted the very strong urge to kick himself.

"H-hai." he said. "I believe he was shopping with Hungary-san." England looked very worried.

"He...he wasn't coming in this way, was he?" he asked, looking around madly and then darting behind a rack.

"No!" Japan said, waving his hands "he was going in the opposite direction. I'm sure." he covered up quickly. England took one last look around before stepping out, relived.

"Good." he said, returning to the rack of suits. "I would die if he saw me in here, shopping."

"Why?" France inquired, looking at a navy blue jacket.

"Because." England responded simply, turning away from them and browsing through a section of pinstriped slacks. France looked at Japan and pretended to wipe sweat off his forehead. Japan breathed out silently, also relieved that they were able to cover up.

"This one is perfect!" England said suddenly, making them turn. He was holding a black tuxedo with a vest and a very nice-looking tie.

"A tuxedo?" France asked incredulously. England nodded.

"Yep." he said, carrying the suit over to the counter and setting it down to pull out his wallet.

"Got a date tonight?" the man at the cashier asked. England tensed up a little but smiled.

"Uh...yes, but not for another three days." he said. The man smirked at him.

"I'll bet she's real pretty." he said "One of those with lots of curves." England smile seemed to become pained.

"Ha ha, sure." he said and paid for the suit. "Can we pick it up later?" he asked. The man nodded and handed the suit to another employee to hang up in the back. As they turned to walk out of the store, the man called to them.

"Say hello to that lucky lady for me!" he said. England ignored the comment and stormed out of the suit shop. When they had stepped out France and Japan burst into laughing fits.

"B-big curves?!" France said, shaking with laughter. "CHINA?!" he smacked himself and clutched his sides.

"You should DEFINITELY say hello to China-san for that man." Japan laughed "And tell him exactly what the man said!" England fumed at them and kicked the wall.

"Shut UP!" England stormed, blushing like crazy. Japan jumped and shut his mouth immediately and France choked back another laugh.

"Gomen nasaii England-san." Japan said quietly, looking embarrassed. France coughed and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Let's keep going." England said, picking a random direction again and walking off.

"Wait England-san!" Japan cried, rushing after him with France close behind.

* * *

*Anything with this beside it means that it actually exists and that I do not own it.


	8. Hairstyles, songs and misunderstandings

"Ouch!" China cried, grabbing his hair and spinning around in the chair. Hungary looked down at him curiously, the brush she had been using still in her hand. They were in Hungary's very big and very "girly" bedroom. China was seated in the swivel chair in front of her movie star makeup table so covered in cosmetics they were falling off the sides.

"What?" Hungary asked. China glared at her.

"You pulled way too hard aru." he said, turning back to face the mirror. "Great." he sighed when he saw his reflection. "Three of the clips fell out."

"It's okay." Hungary said, setting the brush down on the space they had cleared on the table. "We can put them back in." she took the bag of clips that China handed her and dug around until she found three butterfly clips that matched the ones holding up China's hair.

"Can I turn up the music?" China asked, pointing to the iPod dock that was currently playing 22 by Taylor Swift. "I love this song…" China said, singing along.

"Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, ooh-ooh." he sang closing his eyes as he twisted a strand of hair around his finger. Hungary smiled.

"Hey princess, can you pass me the curler?" she joked. China, still in the zone, picked up the curler and twirled it over to Hungary's waiting hand. She curled a few strands of hair and set down the machine and began taking the clips and elastics out. China's now curly hair fell in waves over his shoulders. Hungary bounced a few curls around then twirled the chair around.

"What do you think?" she said. China stared at his reflection.

"Wow…" he said, his eyes huge. "I...I never knew I could look like this…" he said.

"More beautiful than the prettiest princess." Hungary said. China giggled and played with his hair.

"Do you think England will like it?" he asked, turning his head to see the curls at a different angle. Hungary rolled her eyes.

"Of course he will." she said, packing up the scores of mascara and nail polish that they had scattered.

"Hm…" China turned his head the other way before getting up and spinning. Hungary giggled as he danced around the room, waving a makeup brush like a wand. "Your wish shall be granted aru!" he said in a singsong voice, tapping Hungary on the head with the brush, making sparkles fall into her chestnut hair.

"But I thought fairies never showed themselves." Hungary said. China pretended to pout as he balanced on his toes.

"Well, I'm showing myself now aren't I? Better get used to it aru." he said wobbling crazily on his toes. Then, unable to keep his balance, he tumbled over backwards flailing his arms.

"Omygosh!" Hungary exclaimed, rushing over to the laundry basket that China had fallen into. Only his legs and one of his arms were visible underneath all the clothes. "Are you alright?" she asked cautiously. One of China's legs wiggled and he burst out from under her clothes, a pink sock and a green T-shirt on his head. He was laughing hysterically.

"That was AWESOME!" he cried and tried to crawl out of the deep basket. Hungary grabbed one of his arms and tried to pull him out, laughing. With a thump, China shot out of the basket and him and Hungary tumbled onto the floor, clothes spilling everywhere. Still laughing, Hungary rolled out onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. China climbed up onto the bed and wiggled under the pillows.

"This is going to be the craziest party ever." she said, staring at the white and pink of her ceiling. China pushed his head backwards so that he was looking at her upside down.

"You got that right aru." he said and promptly rolled off the bed.

* * *

"Get BACK here!" France roared, jumping up from the sofa. Japan laughed maliciously and darted around a corner, France's notebook "capulet" clutched in his hand. England laughed at the fuming France as he chased Japan around his house.

"Nevah!" Japan cried, running up the stairs. He dashed around the corner of the upstairs hall and smacked his face into an open door, falling backwards on his butt. Having chased him up the stairs, France whipped around the corner but didn't manage to stop in time.

"WUAGH!" he shrieked, tripping over the sprawled-out nation. Japan lifted his hands in a desperate attempt to protect himself, but failed.

"AARGH!" he screamed. Downstairs, England heard the screams and quickly ran to the staircase.

"What's going on?!" he shouted up the stairs. His only response was groaning and the sound of France shrieking occasionally as if he was being pinched. Sighing, the englishman trudged up the stairs and almost fell over when he got to the top.

France and Japan were tangled together in a very...intimate position. France was on top of Japan with his hands on either side of the others head, their faces very close. Japan was struggling to free himself from underneath France while France was trying to get off. The two nation's legs were tangled together and the more they struggled, the more innapropriate it looked.

"Unn~!" Japan groaned, pulling his legs away as hard as he could, his face getting red. France tried to sit up, but ended falling face first towards Japan. He tried to stop himself, flailing his arms, but unfortunately his lips made contact with Japan's.

"F-F-Fwanshe-san!" Japan tried to say, blushing a deeper red than a tomato. France blushed as well and hastily lifted his head.

"I-I'm sorry Japan!" he cried, his face now glowing a bright red. England, who had watched this whole scene, could no longer contain himself and burst into hysterical laughter. Japan and France both turned to look at England who was holding the wall for support.

"England-san! Y-you don't understand! This isn't what it seems!" Japan said, blushing (if possible) an even deeper red. France nodded vigorously.

"I'm sorry" England laughed, wiping his eyes and clutching his sides. He staggered over to the entangled nations and bent over. "I'll help you get up" he said, still chuckling. He grabbed one of France's legs and one of Japan's, much to their surprise.

"W-what ARE you doing?!" France demanded, trying to glare at England without doing something totally wrong on top of Japan.

"Untangling you." England replied simply. "What does it look like?" he continued until their legs were alright again and stood up. France and Japan remained where they were.

"Well? Are you going to get up? Or do you like eachother so much that you want to stay like that?" he asked, putting his hands on his hips. France immediately stood up and coughed embarrassedly before reaching out a hand to help a flustered Japan up.

"D-desolé." France said quietly. Japan quickly removed his hand from France's and lowered his head.

"I am sorry too France-san." he mumbled "It was my fault." France shook his head.

"Non, I was the one who kissed you. Even if it was an accident." he said and turned his head away again. "It was a very nice kiss though…" he added quietly. Japan coughed into his hand.

"You two would make a great reality show." England said, smirking "Mind if I film it?" he joked. France glared at him.

"I WOULD mind in fact!" he snarled, raising his fist. England cringed.

"Please don't hit me!" he squeaked, covering his face. "I was only joking!" Japan lifted his head a fraction and spoke to France.

"If you injure him, he'll look bad for China-san." he said. France looked at him for a moment, still fuming, then lowered his hand.

"Ah oui!" he said, instantly becoming cheerful again but still blushing a faint pink. "Let us continue our work! Downstairs!" he commanded and jumped on the railing, sliding down and falling off with a loud thump.

"That was pretty stupid." England called down to him. France laughed.

"I know!" he said. England walked over to the railing and swung a leg over it.

"Which is exactly why I'm going to do it." he said, letting go and nearly smashing into France at the bottom.

* * *

**AN:  
**

So! What did you think of that little Japan x France there? I bet you probably all hate me now, but I assure you that Japan still goes to the party with Greece and it is not a pairing (well maybe a tiny, tiny smidge on France's side, but not with Japan). Anyway, please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.

Oh! And thank you for the 1000 reads!


	9. Love Blossoms Everywhere

"Okay, here we go." America said, rubbing his hands together. He reached out to grab his cell phone off his desk, but his hand stopped and recoiled. He twitched his fingers and jumped around in a circle, his socked feet padding on the carpeted floor of his room. He tried again, but failed. Turning around, he plopped on his bed.

"Man, why is this so hard?!" he yelled "It's just a phone call!" sighing, he placed his head in his hands. After few minutes, he took a deep breath, stood, and snatched his phone up, staring at it's glowing screen. Shakily, he dialed a number in and slowly brought the phone to his ear, his breath heaving. The phone rang once, twice, three times…

"Hello?" a female voice sounded on the other end. America's shoulders tensed.

"Hi, Belarus?" he said.

"Yes. America?" Belarus said "What's up?" she asked. America's fingers tightened around the rectangular shape of his phone and took a deep breath.

"Willyougotothepartywithme?" he asked, slurring his words together.

"Pardon?" Belarus asked, obviously confused. America wiped his forehead and tried again, but this time more slowly.

"Will you go to the party with me?" he said nervously. Silence on the other end. America waited a little before speaking again. "Belarus? Are you still there?"

"What? Oh, yes. I'm sorry, I was just a little shocked." she said quickly, clearing her throat.

"So...um...will you?" America asked again, cautiously.

"Okay." Belarus said. America's eyes widened.

"R-really?! For real?!" he demanded. Belarus giggled quietly on the other end.

"Yes! I've been waiting for the right moment to ask YOU!" she exclaimed happily.

"Awesome!" America said. "Okay, I have to go. See you!" he said, extremely happy.

"Bye." Belarus said and hung up with a click. America punched the air with his fist and spun around, yelling all sorts of random things out of pure joy.

"Halleluja! Huzza! Holy Crap! Yessss!" he said, jumping around and nearly crashing into his desk.

* * *

"Hey hey Germany!" Italy said happily, clinging to Germany's arm. He pulled Germany along behind him through the small park, laughing cheerfully. Germany smiled fondly at his italian friend, his icy blue eyes softening.

"Germany! Look!" Italy exclaimed, pointing to an ice cream seller who was trundling along, pushing his pale pink cart. "Can we get some ice cream? Please Germany? Please?" he asked, pouting adorably. Germany nodded and reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet.

"Ja. Go pick some Italy, any kind you want." he said, fishing out a five dollar bill. Italy jumped happily and skipped over to the cart.

"Yay! Thank you Germany!" he said and smiled at the ice cream seller. Germany followed up close behind him.

"Do you know which kind you want?" he asked. Italy nodded.

"Umn hmn." he said, but then he turned to Germany. "What do you want Germany?" he asked. Germany smiled again.

"Pick for me." he said. Italy nodded again and turned back to the cart, a determined look on his face. He tapped his chin with his finger before pointing to one through the glass.

"That one." he said. The ice cream seller looked at him.

"Lemon lime?" he asked. Italy nodded.

"Yep. Lemon lime for Doitsu and the...chocolate strawberry for me please." he said. The ice cream seller bent down and pulled out two cones and a scoop, spooning ice cream into the cones.

"There you go." he said, handing the two cones to Italy. "That will be three dollars please." Germany nodded and handed him the five dollar bill. The ice cream seller handed Germany his change and smiled at them, pushing his cart down the path again.

"Here you go Germany!" Italy said, pushing the lemon lime ice cream into Germany's hands.

"Thank you Italy." Germany said, taking a lick of the ice cream. Italy smiled at him and turned to his own, biting into the soft creamy dessert.

"Mmm!" Italy said, licking the chocolate off his lips. Germany watched his small friend as he enjoyed the sweet he had bought for him, thinking. Italy was so amazing. He was so sweet, so nice, so cute, so...perfect. Germany was very grateful that France had managed to bring them together, he couldn't imagine life without Italy anymore.

"Hey, Italy?" he said suddenly. Italy looked up at him, his hair curl bouncing.

"Yes Germany?" he responded sweetly. Germany licked his ice cream before continuing.

"Are you planning on going to that party at England's house?" he asked. Italy smiled goofily.

"Of course! I love parties, why are you even asking?" he said. Germany smirked to himself. Yes Italy was going, duh.

"We're going together, right?" he asked. Italy looked at him like he had three heads.

"No. I'm going with China." he said, turning his face away and jutting out his chin. Germany almost choked on his ice cream, his eyes huge.

"W-what?" he demanded. Italy smacked him upside the head.

"YES. We're going together! Stupid." he giggled. Germany breathed out a sigh of relief. "Why would I go with China anyway?" Italy asked him. Germany shrugged.

"Dunno. You want to make Japan freak out?" Italy laughed.

"I wouldn't though, that's the point." he said, moving closer to Germany. "I love you too much." he whispered into Germany's arm, cuddling up to him. Germany blushed faintly pink as he bent down and kissed Italy sweetly on the lips.

"That's good." he whispered when they broke apart "I love too much." he said, repeating what Italy had said. Italy smiled and hugged Germany's arm as they continued to walk through the park.

* * *

Prussia sighed as he walked up and down through the aisles of the library, his hands shoved deep into his jeans pockets. He wasn't really there to check out or read any books, he just felt like going for a walk and somehow found himself here. He stopped to glance at a book that caught his eye. 'Birds of Canada'

"Canada..." he muttered to himself, pulling the book off the shelf and flipping it open to a random page. Ducks. Smiling to himself, he carried the book with him to the end of the aisle to where there were tables for readers to sit at. He was about to sit down at one of the tables when he noticed a familiar head of wavy dirty blonde hair. The person was wearing a red hoodie and was reading a large novel, his rounded glasses perched on his nose.

"Hey Birdie." Prussia said, sitting down next to Canada. Jolting, Canada looked up, his violet eyes meeting the red eyes of Prussia.

"P-Prussia!" he stuttered shyly. Prussia smiled at this. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were there." he said quietly.

"No, it's okay." Prussia said, smiling. "What are you reading?" he asked, looking down over the smaller nation's shoulder. Canada blushed slightly at how close Prussia's face was, but answered him anyway.

"The Life of Pi." he responded, putting his thumb on his page and showing Prussia the cover.

"Cool tiger." Prussia said, meaning the tiger embossed on the cover. "Is it a good book?" he asked. Canada nodded, his hair curl bouncing up and down on his forehead. Prussia noticed it and pulled it gently with his forefinger and thumb. Canada tensed.

"U-um...Prussia? What are you d-doing?" he stuttered, blushing. The curl was obviously his weak spot.

"S-sorry!" Prussia exclaimed, taking his hand away quickly. "It was just so cute I couldn't resist!" he said. Canada blushed deeper. Then, realizing what he had said, Prussia clapped his hand over his mouth. "Oh...did I say that out loud?" he whispered. Canada nodded.

"D-do you really think I'm...c-cute?" Canada whispered, the last part almost inaudible. It was Prussia's turn to blush.

"Um...yeah..." he said, turning his head away. "Is...is that okay?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah…" Canada said quietly, pushing his glasses up his nose. Prussia turned his head back towards him slowly, still red in the face.

"Hey...Matthew?" Prussia asked tentatively. Canada looked up at him, slightly surprised by the sudden use of his human name. Prussia gulped and rubbed the back of his neck, his platinum blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"Prussia?" Canada asked, his large violet eyes giving him a very adorable look. Prussia breathed out slowly. Suddenly, he grabbed a piece of paper from the provided stack on the table and snatched a pencil to hastily write something down. Blushing deeply, he shoved the paper into Canada's hands and got up quickly, running down the rows of books and out the door of the library.

"P-Prussia!" Canada exclaimed as he watched the german nation run out the door. He was about to run after him when he remembered the paper that Prussia had given him. He looked down at where he had dropped it and bent to pick up the crumpled paper. Unfolding it he read the scribbled message and nearly dropped it.

'Will U B my boyfriend?' Canada blushed deeply and scrunched the paper in his hand, running after Prussia. He dashed out the door and flew down the library steps, looking around wildly for the other nation. He spotted a head of platinum blonde hair darting around a corner and onto a side street. He ran after it and soon caught up to Prussia. He snuck up behind him, unnoticed and grabbed his arm, hugging it close to him. Prussia nearly died of a heart attack.

"C-Canada!" he exclaimed. Canada smiled up at him shyly.

"So Prussia, when's our first date?"


End file.
